Shark in the Water
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: This Last Year was the best year of my life.I loved with all my heart, I feel like i have finally lived, I've cried a lot and that's a hard thing for a man to say. My Name is Nathan Scott and this is my story. How can one girl change me so much?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

* * *

I could say it's hard to talk about the last year, but it really isn't you see. I had the best year I have ever had in my life last year. I loved, I lived, I cried and I did things I never thought one could do at seventeen. It sounds like the good life doesn't it? It was for a while at least. My name is Nathan Scott, I am eighteen years old and this is my story.

You probably would understand my story better if I gave you the low down about my life. It cuts down on the confusion. Where to start? I was conceived on… wait forget that you don't want to know about that. My Father is Dan Scott the mayor of Tree Hill no big deal or anything. I also have a half brother named Lucas Scott, my fathers 'mistake' as he calls it. Lucas and I didn't used to get along until her joined varsity basketball in sophomore year. My mother isn't really in the picture anymore, sure I see her. In between trips to and from rehab, some people don't know when to quit. I don't really care if I see her at all since its been going on for a long time. This is just the Intro you all but get comfy because you are all in for a rocky ride.

* * *

A/N: I know its super short, but its just the prologue. I promise longer chapters with more interest! Any Ideas of what the plot might be in this story? Review tell me! Chapter 1 will be up shortly!


	2. Chapter 1: Shout it Out Loud

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 1: **

**Shout it Out Loud

* * *

**

1 Year Ago

I dribble the basketball up and down from my hand three times before I dunked on my 12 foot basketball net. I put my basketball down and started my run through town, there something about Tree Hill being so quiet right around eleven o'clock at night. I couldn't stop thinking about my senior year that was starting tomorrow it was going to be the best year ever. What year isn't better? I had hoped it was going to be. I was in prefect physical condition, the most popular boy at school, not to mention most attractive guy in town. Girls would throw themselves at me all the time. I'm what they call a 'player' in some cases but still every girl lines up to date me even though they know who I am and how I play.

"Nathan get your lazy ass out of bed now!" My Dad yelled from the kitchen. I rolled over in my bed and checked the clock five am right on schedule.

"Dad can't we take a break for the first day of school?" I whined at the top of the stairs.

"Do you think the pro take breaks for a school!" he yelled at me. _Of course they do, no ones a machine like you _I though about saying but figured I'd get a swift kick in the ass.

"No Sir" I replied

"Then get going on that run!" He yelled, and like that I ran out of the house.

It's not that me and my Dad hate each other. We just have a different set of opinions when it comes to my training. You hear that my training not Dan Scott's training my. I think I should at least choose when I should train and not my father. I'd rather train at night, but he says he wouldn't believe me if I trained then since he gets home so late. I enjoy the peacefulness of the town at night, don't get my wrong the morning is pretty much the same. There is just one tiny thing I'm a night hawk not a early riser. So I do what he says anyways expect I do it all at night. In the mornings I run to Karen's Café, unlock the door and fall asleep on the couch inside until Lucas hands me a coffee. We talk for a bit then I splash so water on me to look like sweat and back home I go. If he is still home, he'll ask about my run and pretend to care about my life outside of basketball when he clearly doesn't. So I usually smile and nod then head to the shower. Shortly after that I leave the house, get in my car and go to School. So you could say that this day was a pretty normal day.

* * *

I get to school at regular time, a teacher hands me my timetable and my locker number with a combo. As I walk down the hall looking for locker 1190 I notice this five foot four girl with dirty blonde hair about shoulder length trying to open the locker beside mine. Of course being the player I am I walk over and open my locker with ease. Then a couple seconds later I hear a grunt beside me. There was something very familiar about this girl. She looked like that locker was giving her a lot of trouble, so I asked if she needed any help.

"Hey, these lockers can be tough want some help?" I asked. She turned to me; she gave me a dirty look and continued trying to open to locker. "Sometimes they stick" I said then whacked her locker door, it sung open like it was on cue. I smiled at her; she looked up at me and shook her head. "Your welcome" I said

"I didn't need your help" The girl said

"You looked like you were about to murder the locker. I was just being helpful"

"So I was so close to opening it"

"Whatever you say, I'm Nathan and you are?" I asked she looked at me and rolled her eyes and headed down the hall. Lucas was coming down the hall the way the girl had just went. They two of them hugged, it looked like he was showing her his timetable a few minutes later Lucas joined me by my locker.

"Dude who is that girl?" I asked

"You don't remember?" Lucas replied

"Remember what?"

"Eighth Grade?

"Nope"

"Haley James?"

"Hales?" I asked

"Yes Nate, the girl you drool over for years"

"I did not drool, she moved back?" I asked, okay so I had a huge thing for her as kids and man did these past few years treat her well.

"Yeah sometime last week" Lucas told me

"I wonder if I have any classes with her." I wondered

"Let me see your timetable" Lucas asked and I handed it to him

"You have Biology, English and Drama with her"

"I hope she's as smart as she used to be" I was actually hoping now that I remembered her she'd actually talk to me.

* * *

I walked into first period Biology and saw the seat beside Haley was empty and he went over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Haley" I said

"So now you remember?" She asked

"I always did" I retorted

"I'm sure Scott"

"I did, you just didn't look like you"

"Well thanks" Haley said trying away from me. _Real smooth Nate, real smooth._ I guess I'm not a ladies man to Haley, she knew before all this popularity, I wanted to prove to her I was the same guy.

"Hales, I didn't mean it like that" I said

"Nathan why don't you stop making a fool of yourself, I'm probably your newest conquest. I'm not interested" _Oh you will be interest trust me,_ imagine I had said that.

"Haley now you're the one who doesn't remember, when I'm with you I always make a fool of myself" I replied, she looked over at me and I swear I saw a smile. "Oh see you smiled" I said

"I'm actually laughing"

"Laughing is good"

"Not for you"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm laughing at you"

"Why?"

"Because you're the biggest idiot ever"

"Huh?"

"You sat in gum" _Again I'm such a player I usually don't embarrass myself in front of girls_

"Gum?" I looked down and saw gum on my pants, not just on my pants but on the ass of my pants. "Checking out my bum?" I asked

"No I saw you sit in it"

"Not cool Hales" I said before asking the teacher to go to the bathroom. I walked out into the hall cover the spot, not to be embarrassed or anything. I saw a mirror in the hallway near the gym and decided to take a look to see how bad it was. As I looked in the mirror I saw the five foot four girl of my dreams walking my way.

"Couldn't go five minutes without checking yourself out?" Haley asked

"I was just-" I replied before she cut me off

"It's cool Nate. Come with me" She said pulling me into the girl's bathroom

"Whoa, got to by me dinner first" I joked

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked

"I'll shut up" I replied. I looked around man was this bathroom ten times better than the boy's, smelt better was cleaner. I watched as Haley got some paper towel and put it under the sink. Then she walked back over to me and started trying to get the gum off.

"Thanks Haley" I said

"Do you have to weight so much, because if you weighted a hundred pounds it wouldn't be so hard to get off"

"That's what she said" I said, Haley didn't reply. "It was a joke Haley"

"I know I was watching your expression in the mirror, now stay still" Haley said smiling and continued getting the gum off my pants. Until we both heard the door open and close. I froze where I stood I even think Haley tried to hid into me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I recognized the voice instantly, Rachel Gatina.

"Just leaving" I said swinging Haley under my arm and walking out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Haley asked a few seconds later

"Rachel, town slut"

"That's a little awkward"

"Yeah, but its fine I don't look like the biggest idiot ever" I said

"_Ha-ha_ Scott, you owe me" she said fake laughing

"I now just how to make it up to you"

"What?"

"Dinner?" I asked

"When?" She asked

"Tonight?" I asked

"_Nope_" she said as she shook her head

"Tomorrow?"

"_Nope_" shook her head again

"Day after tomorrow?" I was starting to think she'd say _no_

"_Yes_" she said with a smile

"I knew it wasn't that hard to get you on a date"

"It's not a date"

"You've already had me in the washroom" I joked

"Shut up" Haley said whacking my arm.

"I missed you" I said

"Why?"

"I'm a wreck without you"

"Nathan it's been three years, we're different people"

"Your still and always we be my Hales"

"Sure whatever you say"

"Using my line against me now?"

"_Nope_" She said running away.

"I'll get you Haley James!" I yelled as I ran after her

"_Nope_" She said running into the classroom, I followed and sat back down beside her

"The day is young" I said quietly

"Isn't happening Nate" Haley laughed

* * *

_A/N: I said i was updating soon and here it is :) basically gives you background on Nate and some of Lucas but not alot on Haley. Why do you think that? Tell me! Review please!_


	3. Chapter 2: She's a Lady

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill_

_Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 2: She's a Lady**

**

* * *

**

I remember the first night Haley and I went out or as she called it our _'non-date.'_ It was different then other dates I had been on; maybe it was because all I wanted to do was sleep with the girls and move on before. I swore to myself it was going to be different with Haley, since she wasn't one of those girls. I wasn't going to be one of those guys. Haley and I hadn't really hung out before our 'non-date' because she was off helping in the tutor center and busy she wouldn't tell me why. Even though we had three classes together we didn't sit together in any of them but biology. Stupid teachers and sitting us in alpha order, I pouted to Haley when we couldn't sit together she stuck her tongue out at me. Your all probably curious about our history, did we used to date? Nope. Were we best friends? Not really. I had this ridiculous crush on her since the sixth grade and used to make up excuses to hangout with her all the time. We eventually became friends but then she moved or so Lucas told me. He and I weren't friends back then I never believed him until now of course. She didn't even say good bye to me. Anyways back to our 'non-date' My Dad was going to be out late so I was having Haley over to my house for dinner. I took a quick shower after getting home from practice. I grabbed my dark blue jeans and a baby blue polo to wear. I actually brushed my hair so it looked sort of nice; I even remember reminding myself to get a haircut since my hair was getting too long for my liking. Then I went to my car and drove to pick up Haley. I arrived earlier than I would have for any other girl. But like I said Haley isn't any other girl. I went up to the door and knocked. Lydia Haley's mom opened the door.

"Nathan Scott, your all grown up" She said

"Thanks, I'm a senior now" I smiled

"If you keep saying that they might start giving you the discount" She laughed. Lydia was that type of mom you could joke without getting yelled at later.

"How's life?" I asked

"Pretty good, no complaints but I'm sure if I did you'd hear about them"

"That's good, how is it being back in Tree Hill?"

"I missed it. It's great Haley is able to graduate this year"

"Yeah, speaking of Hales; where is she?" I asked

"Just getting ready, you know how girls are"

"Sure do, but she isn't any girl"

"It's so nice to have you back in her life Nathan. You and Lucas"

"Right Lucas and her were super close"

"Still are, I think they talked everyday at one point"

"Cool, Lucas and I are on much better terms now"

"Oh you get along?" Lydia said with a huge smile

"Yeah, basketball brought us together"

"Mom, do you have to badger him?" Haley asked walking into the front entrance. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress with a jean jacket. Her hair pulled up into a bun. She looked so beautiful I swore my jaw was on the floor.

"You look amazing" I said trying to play it cool

"I see you still look quite good in blue" Haley retorted

"It's the eyes" I replied

"You two kids have fun, not too late" Lydia said

* * *

We got in my car silently; I just looked over at her I couldn't get over how good the last three years had been to her. I went to put my car in drive when I felt a small hand on top of it, I smiled and backed out of her driveway and headed back to my house holding her hand.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked

"I thought everywhere would be crowded with loud teens so would it be cool if we have a private dinner and movie at my house" I replied

"Private?"

"I hope you like peanut butter and jelly"

"Why?"

"Because that's all I can cook"

* * *

We sat on the couch in my living room eating our sandwiches. I pulled out A Walk to remember thinking it was Haley's favorite movie. It was when we were in the eighth grade at least

"We can't watch that" Haley protested

"I thought it was your favorite" I questioned

"It was but not anymore, can we watch a funny movie?" She asked. I stopped questioned and started looking through the movies I had she'd approve of and it wasn't a lot.

"Of course Hales, Um last time Brooke was over she left John Tucker Must Die"

"I love that movie!" She yelled

"Okay its settle John Tucker Must Die is the movie we're watching"

"Why is Brooke over at your house?" Haley asked after I put in the movie

"She's dating Lucas"

"And why is she at your house then?"

"We're good friends that's all Hales" I said noticing a hint of jealousy in her voice

"Oh okay" She replied. I sat back on the couch and wrapped my arm around her. I didn't really care about watching the movie every time Brooke's over she makes me watch it, says some girls going to do that to me someday and she has some sort of addiction to the teen vegan activist girl, says she likes her attitude. I think it's because they're like the same person minus the fact Brooke eats meat and stuff. As the movie drew on Haley began less tense with my arm around her and by the end her head was on my shoulder. I leaned over and kissed her forehead without her noticing, felt pretty good to have her curled up next to me. I wasn't even watching the movie; I'd pretend to be when she looked over.

"Nathan stop" She whined

"Stop what?" I asked

"Stop starring at me"

"You don't like it?"

"I do but it's strange"

"So you like me then?" I asked

"Not really" she said I pouted. She turned around and knelt beside me on the couch and put her hands on my face and turned it to the move. "Now watch" She said sitting back down. She never moved my arm though I thought she might you know it being a 'non-date' but she never did. Once she started tapping her hand on my knee until she realized I wasn't watching the movie anymore then she stopped.

"Can't keep your hands off of me?" I asked

"Shut up"

"It okay Hales" I said getting up; I really need to use the little boy's room. And I had a plan to turn down the temperature in the house so she'd cuddle into me more, evil right.

"Where are you gong?" she said when she noticed I was leaving

"Bathroom be right back" I said. When I came back she had taken up the entire couch and it's a big couch so I knew she was playing at something. "Hales, can I sit?" I asked she didn't replied just buried her head into the pillows. "Fine I guess it's time to get even for last time" I placed my hands on either side of her hips and started to tickle her.

"Nathan" She whined

"Yelling my name now, it's only the first date" I said forgetting she was calling it a_ 'non-date'_

"Stop" She yelled

"But it's so fun" I said flipping her over since she was so light and she started whacking at my chest and laughing at the top of her lungs.

"Can you stop?" She asked trying to pout like me

"It's not hard to stop me" I said letting up just a little bit

"How?" She asked

"_Kiss me_" I said, I swear her jaw dropped on the floor. It looked like she was thinking about it and leaned in real close so I closed my eyes in anticipation, god I'm such a girl. But then she was gone she slipped off the edge of the couch and ran down the hall way and up the stairs. I just smirked and ran after her, she was upstairs it only meant one thing. _Stop that this is Hales she isn't like those other girls. _But of course I had to make some sort of comment. "You run away on the first date, that's not a good sign Hales" I said

"It's not a date" she said then she cursed realizing I probably just figured out where she was. I knew exactly where she was, she didn't but I did she was in my room. I didn't say anything and stay her shadow and tackled her lightly to my bed. A second later I felt her lips on mine; I was surprised but went along with it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and granted access to my tongue in her mouth. She had no idea how happy this made me. We continued to kiss until a light flash on, I immediately jumped off the bed and Haley rolled onto the floor in embarrassment. Guess who had turned the light on? My Father what a dick.

"Nathan it's almost _eleven_ o'clock at night why aren't you in bed!" He yelled

"I was having dinner with Haley, Haley James remember Dad" I said

"_Holly Jolly_?" He asked dumbly.

"No Dad Haley, she just moved back to Tree Hill"

"I don't care, just call a cab and get her out of here you need sleep you've got a game tomorrow" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and helped Haley of the ground, she straightened herself out and I walked outside with her.

"Nathan I'm sorry" She said

"About what?" I asked

"About this" She said

"It's not your fault, get in I'll drive you home" I said motioning her to my car

"But you'll get in _trouble_" She said

"He'll get over it" I said opening her door, finally noticing her hair wasn't in a prefect bun anymore I'd wonder what Lydia will say.

"Thanks Nate" I drove her home in silence, I thought we had made so much progress. When I pulled up at her house she turned to me and planted one right on my lips. "I had a great time tonight" She said before getting out of the car and walking into her house. I Nathan Scott was left speechless the only girl ever to do that ever.

_

* * *

A/N: Good chapter yes or no? I have an idea for the next chapter so it will be up sooner than later most likely tomorrow I also want to get the next chapter up of You Found Me tomorrow so please be patient, I promise to update it may not be quick when school starts but it will happen. If you haven't already check out __**You Found Me**__ it's a Naley! I know you must like Naley if you're reading this story. Anyways Review with any ideas you have._


	4. Chapter 3: Passenger Seat

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 3: Passenger Seat**

* * *

After driving Haley home that night, I laid awake in my bed. It was about two in the morning; I truthfully couldn't get her out of my mind. Her smile, her chocolate brown eyes, and her hair wow I'm babbling about a girl; never thought I'd see the day. Like I said before Haley isn't any other girl, she was something way to special to pass by. Kissing Haley was probably the best thing in my life ever to happen. And for her to reciprocate the kiss made it a hundred times better than anything else I'd ever wish for. Now if this was a girl telling this story she'd most likely make a comment about the guy's abs or something but I'm a guy. What else should I tell you about Haley, she's so smart and beautiful. Forget beautiful I meant to say gorgeous.

A couple day's had passed since our 'non-date' and nothings has really changed sure we hug every time we see each other in the hallways or in class. But no kissing or anything just kind of like we are to nervous to mention anything about it. I was going to cave soon. Right now sitting in biology all I could think of was taking her into the back room and making out with her for hours. I was looking at her from my corner of my eye but I was stealth about it since it be weird just to stare at a girl. She was taking notes that the teacher was talking about. I didn't take notes; I was too involved in watching Haley. Until I felt her hand on my leg, I was quite taken back about it. I turned my head to see what she was doing. She handed me a pen. I gave her a confused look.

"You're going to need to know this for the test" She said

"So I'd much rather do nothing" I replied

"Is that what you call staring at me?" She asked

"Possibly"

"Just write the note and I promise we can hangout at lunch" She firmly stated

"Okay I will" I said taking the pen and started writing the note. Motivation that was all I needed

* * *

It was now lunch and I stood by my locker like a love sick puppy waiting for Haley. After about three minutes she emerged from her class walking toward her locker. Unfortunately Lucas followed closely behind her. She walked right over to me and hugged me as soon as we made eye contact. Like I told all of you she's really special. I know at this point in time I don't usually make relationships official but I couldn't stand her being considered single to the rest of the male population in Tree Hill.

"Hey Nate" She said

"Hey Hales" I replied

"Hey Nathan" Lucas added

"Oh Hey Luke" I stated. To be perfectly honest after Haley hugged me I had forgotten about Lucas being there.

"Lucas, I made it to my locker okay. You can go have lunch with your girlfriend" Haley said

"Just remember what you need to remember" Lucas said

"Yeah I will. Just go okay" Haley said pointing to the lunchroom

"I'm going" Lucas said leaving Haley and I alone by our lockers. I was so confused

"What do you need to remember?" I asked

"It's nothing, where are we going for lunch?" She asked. I think she was trying to change the subject and it was so obvious that she was so I just went along with what she wanted. But hear me now I will find out what she and Lucas were talking about.

"We could go to the river court and sit and talk?" I asked

"That sounds great" She said opening her locker grabbing her lunch and putting her binders away. I just smiled when she finished she took a hold of my hand and we walked out to my car and drove over to the river court. When I parked the car I looked over to Haley. Man she look so hot at that moment, I tried to not be so obvious about what I was feeling so I closed my eyes and started to count to three. I counted one, two but before I got to three I felt Haley's lips crashing down on mine. She was feeling the same way. This was a good moment, of course we made out for a few minutes until air became an issue.

"WOW" I said

"It's just a skill I have" Haley replied

"That isn't a skill that a freaking masterpiece"

"Thanks Nate, but I think we should have lunch." Haley said

"Right lunch" I answered I got out of my car and we walked over to the blenchers by the river court. Things suddenly went quiet. "Haley I was wondering if you wanted to-" I started to say

"_No_" Haley said flat out

"But you didn't here what I was going to say"

"I know what your going to ask and my answers no"

"What was I going to ask?" I was so curious of why she was saying no

"You were going to ask me to be your girlfriend" Haley said. She had read my mind

"No of course not" I lied

"Nathan be serious" She rebutted

"Fine, I was"

"Why?"

"Because you are unlike any girl I have met before in my life. You're super pretty, you're the nicest, I really like you, I don't like not being able to kiss you every minute, I want you to be mine" I said, I could of kept going but judging from the look on Haley's face I decided stop.

"I like you too" She said

"Then isn't it simple"

"What's simple?"

"I like you, you like me we should date"

"No it's not that simple"

"Then simplify it"

"We don't really even know each other"

"Haley come on"

"I'm _not ready_ for a _relationship_ okay"

"Oh"

"I just think we should enjoy what we have at this moment and not worry about a silly relationship"

"I understand"

"Nathan"

"I do" I lied. I don't understand why she doesn't want to have the same things I want

"I'm just not wanting _a serious relationship_ with someone"

"You don't need to explain" I said grabbing my bag

"I clearly do"

"It's fine Haley"

"Nathan I just want to have fun I don't want to deal with all the drama a relationship brings"

"Whatever"

"I knew you wouldn't get it"

"I get it, it's my reputation, I swear I've changed"

"I want to be friends Nathan" She said, my jaw dropped

"Just friends? Your actions spoke louder in the car!" I yelled

"Friends that sometimes _make out_?" she asked

"So basically _friends with benefits_?" I asked

"Yeah"

"I thought you were different Haley James, obviously you're just like all the other girls. So no" I said getting up and walking to my car

"NATHAN!" She yelled after me

"Get in" I said when she reached my car

"Nathan please you've got to understand. That I can't commit to a relationship at this point in time" She pleaded, I honestly thought about ignoring her but I couldn't. She sat in my passenger seat I will fall for her forever, she is the girl for me even if she doesn't no it yet.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you"

"Then I can't commit to being friends"

"Why not?" She asked

"Because you're not being honest with me"

"Nathan, please you've got to believe me"

"I can't and I won't be apart of something that is reminds me of what I used to be"

"What would make you commit?" She asked me

"Exclusive"

"How?"

"Neither of us sees other people but each other"

"What will we call it?"

"To everyone really good friends to each other _fuck buddies_" I said

"We are not calling each other 'fuck buddies'"

"Why?" I said pouting

"Because I don't plan on sleeping with you just making out"

"I just thought it sounded cool"

"Fine"

"Okay great and the best thing about it is we keep it a secret" I said

"Why a secret?" she asked

"Because then you don't have to deal with the drama and plus we're only having fun right nothing serious?" I said

"Exactly"

"As long as your mine I'm happy"

"You're such a caveman"

"I know" I said putting the car in drive and driving back to school.

* * *

So you're all probably wondering what changed my mind about Haley's idea. I can't say a lot because it might spoil the whole story but I can say that I'd rather have her as a make out buddy rather than nothing at all. Also I can get her to fall for me with my charm. So basically I pouted through the rest of my classes and basketball waiting to see Haley again.

"SCOTT get your head in practice!" Whitey yelled

"Sorry Coach, minds somewhere else at the moment" I replied

"Thinking about Haley?" Lucas asked

"Shut up _Pucas_, your probably thinking about Brooke" I said trying to cover up over the fact that I was thinking about Haley.

"It's a good thing to be thinking about her" Lucas said

"Yeah, were good friends" I lied

"You've spent a lot of time with her lately" Lucas continued to push the topic of Haley

"Like I said Luke were good friends"

"Okay whatever you say"

"It's the truth"

"So what are you doing tonight?" Lucas asked

"Homework and Dinner at Haley's" I said before I realized

"Oh that cool, Nate. Just don't push her into a relationship"

"Lucas WERE JUST FRIENDS!" I yelled

"SCOTT'S What the HELL are you two DOING, this isn't gossip gal hour this is Varsity basketball!" Whitey yelled

"Sorry Coach" Lucas and I yelled back and played

_

* * *

A/N: So Chapter 3 is done :) I hope you all enjoyed it. I know most of you are probably wondering why Haley doesn't want to commit to a relationship but I'm sorry I cannot tell you that information so soon, it will be in the next couple of chapters, but go ahead with any ideas you have about her reasons tell me them maybe I'll tell you if your right or not. So I'm actually loving writing this story it's different to write it from Nathan's point of view because his grammar isn't the greatest so I like writing from his view. Now about updating I am in my senior year of high school and it is hard to find time to update since I have to keep my marks pretty high for university applications so I will try for atleast twice a month but I want to have more but I also have another story on the go called You Found Me and I have about five chapters till I finish it and start the sequel but I will not give up on this story update might be slow but they will happen _

_-HJS_


	5. Chapter 4: Just a Girl

_Dislcaimer: I do not own OTH_

_I loved my reviews! To Q I don't want to say straight out if your wrong or right so you'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

Chapter 4: Just a Girl

* * *

I watched the clock patiently waiting till the end of class and the start of an amazing weekend with Haley. You see even though we're like friends with benefits we still spend almost all our time together which isn't a bad thing. It's like we're dating minus the problems I hope. We've gone to the movies, the mall, the beach and even the zoo. So now I just have to figure out something prefect to do with her.

Anyways moving on from about Haley, I could seriously talk about her for hours; which is creepy, so I'm stopping.

* * *

I come out of class to find Haley waiting by my locker.

"Hales, waiting for me?" I asked playfully

"No, I got out of class early and just happen to go to my own locker" She replied. She had a tone of binders and textbooks in her hand.

"Here let me help" I said taking the pile of books from her. She kept her grip on a notebook.

"It's fine Nathan" She said. So I wanted to know what was in that notebook.

"Hales, Let me hold these while you open your locker." I was just trying to help

"Fine" She shook her head and opened her locker. "Now can have my books back?" she asked

"Yes" I went to put them in her locker and she was also trying to take them which make them all fall on the ground

"See what you did" She stated

"Sorry" I said bending over to pick them up.

"Thank you Nathan" she replied after I had picked up all the books, I saw a piece a paper lying on the ground

"Oh I forgot this" I bent over and saw it read _'Senior Year Bucket List'_

"Don't read it please… it's so embarrassing" she said blushing

"A bucket list?" I was confused

"It's all the things I want to do this year" she stated

"Oh, why'd you write one?" I asked

"Brooke convinced me it was a good idea, its lame I know" She said trying to reach for it

"No it is actually quite cute, let's see what on this list" I said looking at the list more carefully"

"Fine, just don't laugh at me" She whined

"I would never" I replied

_

* * *

Senior Year Bucket List_

_1. Skip Class_

_2. Make-out behind the bleachers_

_3. Get a tattoo_

_4. Get Drunk_

_5. Sing on Stage_

_6. Fall in Love_

7. …_._

8. …_._

9. …_._

10. …_.

* * *

_

I looked at Haley and looked back to the list.

"It's stupid I'm just going to throw it out" She said

"No Hales, its so cute why are 7 through 10 blank?" I asked

"Because it's not finished yet" she pouted

"Well what you have here is quite a lot"

"I know"

"I think I can help, but we have to do some stuff I like too okay?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to write a list as well, and we can take turns going through each others lists helping okay?"

"I don't know Nathan"

"Haley it's going to be a lot of fun, I promise"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"I'll do it"

"Great" I replied

"Now drive me home!" Haley said slamming her locker closed

"Yeah for sure"

"Okay, I have to check my tutoring schedule for next week meet me at your car in ten?" Haley asked

"I could go with you?"

"Nathan, remember I'm a big girl go talk to Lucas for a few minutes" She said pointing over to Lucas and Brooke talking, I nodded and went over to Lucas and Brooke.

* * *

"Hey Boy Toy" Brooke said greeting me

"Hey Brooke" I replied

"Haley seemed rather frustrated what were you two talking about?" Lucas asked

"Oh just this thing Brooke made her do" I replied

"She told you about the list?" Brooke asked

"Told slash me finding it" I smirked

"Oh goodie now someone can help her tick things off her list" Brooke smiled cheerfully

"Yeah, I got to thank you for that"

"It is her Bucket list, so you should be thanking her" Brooke said, Lucas gave Brooke a pissed off look. "He doesn't know?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Doesn't know what?" I asked I was certainly very confused

"No, Brooke. He does not" Lucas told Brooke

"Oh Shit" Brooke said covering her month

"What don't I know?" I was even more confused

"Just girl stuff" Brooke said, with this whole topic coming up that I had no idea of had changed the mood of the conversation drastically

"Oh" I replied, I don't think that was the reason

"So are you crazy kid's official yet?" Brooke asked trying to change the subject

"Sadly, not yet I'm hoping she'll say yes soon" I told Brooke

"Don't push her into a relationship Nate" Lucas said

"I'm not Lucas. I just find it hard not to call her mine" I explained to Lucas

"Isn't what she offered your dream girl?" Brooke asked

"No, Haley's not that kind of girl you can just be make-out buddies with" I tried to explain myself

"She's something special to you?" Brooke asked

"Of course"

"You're really falling for her?" Lucas asked

"I know dudes don't say this but I'm falling for her so much more each and every second I spend with her" I said

"Give her some time I'm sure she'll come around to the idea of you two" Brooke said

"I hope so" I said, I felt warm arms wrapping themselves around my waist from behind me. "Hales?" I asked unsure of who it was.

"Who else would it be?" She asked

"My Girlfriend?" I joked

"Nope just your bestie" Haley replied

"Damn"

"What was that?" She asked

"Nothing" I said turning around and giving a peck on the lips, she pulled away pretty quickly

"Nathan!" She screeched

"What?" I asked Haley gave me her disappointed look "No ones around Hales, its just Brooke and her other half"

"Excuse me?" Lucas said

"And Lucas" I said

"Still you know how I feel about PDA" Haley pouted

"Let's take you home?" I asked trying to change the subject as soon as possible

"Yes, please" Haley smiled, turning towards the door. I saw Brooke roll her eyes and Lucas shake his head. I over heard there conversation as I was leaving.

"Luke, they're meant to be" Brooke whispered or what she considered a whispered

"I've know that since we were kids" Lucas said

"It's such a shame…." Brooke said but I couldn't hear the last part of their conversation. What's a shame? I really want to know!

* * *

I remember walking to my car getting in and thought of an idea. "Haley what are you doing tonight?" I asked

"Hanging out with you" She replied

"Great" I smirked

"Can we stop by the river court on the way to my house?" Haley asked me

"Sure? Any reason why?" I asked

"I just think something needs to be done"

"Care to expand?"

"Not really"

"Is it to do with your list?" I asked

"Maybe" she smiled miscellaneously

We arrived at the river court and Haley basically jumped out of my car and ran over by the bleachers. I smirked why I didn't think of this.

"Weren't smart enough to think of this yourself were you?" She asked

"No I wasn't but I think I'm going to quite enjoy this" I said walking to the other side of the bleachers.

"It's that smirk I swear to god it will make me do anything" she firmly stated

"So it's not my personality?" I asked

"Sorry but no" she joked. I stepped closer the Haley and her arms wrapped around my neck while my arms went around her waist. I let her capture her lips with mine giving her the pressure to start the kiss. We made out for a good long while until air became an issue then we stopped.

"Wow" I said after we stopped

"Thanks" Haley grinned

"Cocky much?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm kind of a great kisser. Don't you know?" She played

"Yeah, why do you think we make out all the time" I smirked

"Stop smirking!" She yelled

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"It has control over me!" She screamed

"Okay I'll try."

"Want to come to my house for dinner my mothers been asking for you to come?" Haley asked

"That's sounds like how I want to spend my Friday night" I replied

"Okay great. And Nathan thank you for not pushing the relationship thing"

"I know, maybe time with help?" I asked

"Maybe, but its all about having fun no strings right?" She asked

"Yeah all fun no serious stuff" I replied even though I wanted that.

* * *

Okay so you're all probably reading this going oh my god he is such a girl. But when you find that girl that you can't get out of your thoughts. A girl that you can't keep your hands off of, the one that makes you one of kinds, the way she looks at me makes me melt. Okay so I'm falling for her, not a big deal from me. But didn't I just tell Haley that there were no strings just fun. Am I lying to her? I hope a little time will build our relationship into the epic romance that I feel it could be. What if she has a child? Or is afraid of long term commitment? Is it me? Or my reputation? God Dammit! This isn't fair, she should be mine. Why do the right girls always come with so much work?

Think back to when I said I was a player. Okay, so it wasn't work for me to impress girls. With Haley I feel like I have to be on my A game all the time, or I could blow it. When I'm with her I can't stop looking at her. So I'm a fool in love with a girl that I barely know. So we went to grade school together big whoop, a lot has changed since then I'm not the same guy, even thought when she's around I feel the old me.

But I have a feeling she's keeping something from me I want to know. I'm afraid if I ask she'll cut me off from her life completely. I hope in time she'll come around and tell me. Until then I'm left in the friend's zone. Just throwing it out there how many guys do you know that get stuck in the friends-zone and never get out? I know a hell of a lot. I hope I'm not one of them.

_

* * *

a/n: What you guys think? Anymore ideas of what is the issue? I say about three to four more chapters until the secret comes out to Nathan. Oh also any ideas from 7-10 on the Senior year Bucket list? Review! Please  
_


End file.
